


Eternity

by ashpichu1



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, But I love this story, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Sadness, The Author Regrets Everything, This is so sad and bittersweet, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashpichu1/pseuds/ashpichu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is in the middle of war. But so is Raphael. And sometimes, love just isn't enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Lost Boy by Ruth B and just imagine that song playing as Simon confronts his angel

War were never pretty. 

The bloodshed, painting the ground like a wounded canvas. 

The screams of wounded soldiers filling the air and then simply disappearing—almost as quickly as their lives. 

Simon Lewis never thought he would be in a literal war zone, but here he was. Armed with weapons and ignoring the screams in his own head, Simon fought. 

Not because he wanted to. No, to him, war was never the answer or a solution. Slaughtering people—okay, so they weren’t people per say, but they had feelings, and wants, and hopes, and dreams. Nightmares even, of being buried alive, and suffocating under layers and layers of dirt. 

But demons were evil. They only existed to murder and hurt innocent lives. But vampires had a choice. Simon had a choice, and although drank blood, and was a damned creature of the night, he still chose to be good. 

A hero in his own right. 

So as Simon stood in the middle of a war against the vampires—his—vampires, he wanted nothing more than the fighting to stop. 

He wanted them to be on his side—the good guys. But, isn’t that what every side thought? That their fight was the right one? That they were the good guys? 

The only reason they were even fighting was because of that bitch Camille. She had escaped, gone back to her old lying, and manipulating ways, and turned the vampires and the Clave against each other. 

Raphael had no choice but to lead his Clan into battle, Clary and the others had no choice but to fight, and Simon—poor, poor Simon—had been forced to make a choice of his own. 

Heart torn between two loves, two worlds, both home to him. 

Clary. His best friend, former love of his life, and the anchor that kept him grounded, no matter what crazy new situation they found themselves in. However, she was with them. No matter how much she was with Simon, she was a Shadowhunter now, and that was where she belonged. Raphael. His mentor. His friend. His— 

Searing pain suddenly tore through Simon, and he roared in pain, suddenly brought out of his head, and back into the battle. 

A dagger stuck out of his thigh, and Simon gritted his teeth as he yanked it out of his flesh. 

“There’s more where that came from traitor,” a familiar voice said. Long blonde swaying with the wind, Simon shook his head slowly as his former friend pulled out another weapon from her boot. “That weapon was made specifically for you.” 

“We don’t have to fight. Please,” Simon said. 

She bared her fangs at him and lunged. Throwing her full body weight at him, Simon hit the ground hard as she body slammed him. 

“Lea please!” Simon shouted as she pinned him to the ground. 

She had been one of his very first friend at the hotel, hanging out with him before everyone else had grown to love him. They had spent countless fangirling over the TV shows they both loved, laughing when Simon needed to smile more than anything. And now, here she was, fangs bared, knees on his neck, trying to murder him. 

“ You’re a traitor,” she spat at him. “And you deserve to die!” She raised her weapon, ready for the final blow. Without hesitation, Simon kicked her hard in the stomach with all his strength, and she flew to the side, landing with a crack against the cold ground. 

Simon quickly jumped to his feet, dusting himself off. All of a sudden, he was hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea. The world around spun, and he felt a stinging in his leg. 

Looking down, Simon gasped. Instead of healing like it should have been doing, black blood oozed out of the wound on thigh. Suddenly, Lea’s words came back to him. “That weapon was made specifically for you.” 

Simon stumbled forward, his mind racing trying to figure out how what the hell to do. He only made it a few more feet before he fell to the ground, black dots flooding his vision. 

Maybe she was right. 

Maybe he did deserve death. 

And as his vision went completely black, he smiled faintly as he saw the face of an angel, carrying him up to Heaven. 

\--- 

Opening his eyes slowly, Simon knew he definitely wasn’t dead. 

His head was aching, and he could feel every single muscle in his body screaming in protest as he tried to sit up. 

“Oh my god!” 

Literally tackling him, Clary squeezed Simon, tears rushing down her face. “We thought you’d...I thought I’d never get to see you again...I love you so much Simon,” she said, barely keeping it together. 

“Biscuit, you’re going to hurt the poor boy,” Simon heard Magnus say. 

Pulling herself off him, Clary gave Simon a shaky smile and handed him a packet of blood. 

Taking it from her hand, Simon downed the blood while examining his surroundings. 

From the glitz and glam, he realized laying in a bed at Magnus’s place, and managed to fully sit up. 

Finishing the blood, Simon put the pouch to the side, and Clary sat down next to him. Magnus had disappeared to another room, so Clary and Simon sat together in just...peaceful silence. 

“What happened?” Simon asked, unable to take the silence anymore. 

“You were poisoned,” Clary said with a sniffle, holding back more tears. “Magnus was able to heal you in time, and Jace and the others had to go back to the Clave, but they’ll be back soon.” 

“,Magnus? How did he find me?” Simon asked, already knowing the answer. 

“You called?” a voice called from the kitchen. Magnus came back into the room, holding two more packets of blood for Simon. 

Climbing to his feet, Clary tried to sit Simon back down. “What time is it?” he asked, 

“Simon, lie back down, you’re still recovering,” Clary said. 

“The sun just set,” Magnus said, already knowing what he was thinking. 

“I have to go,” Simon said. “I’ll be back soon.” 

“Simon—” 

“Let him go,” Magnus said, giving him a nod. “He’ll be okay.” 

Reluctantly nodding, Simon gave Clary’s hand a squeeze, threw Magnus a grateful look, then ran out of the apartment. 

He wasn’t in Heaven, but he had an angel to find. 

\--- 

Sneaking in through the tunnels, Simon finally made it. 

His heart aching, the memories almost overwhelmed him. 

Memories of home. 

But he had a mission, and he would not give in until it was accomplished. 

Following the same route he had been on countless times, he made it. 

The sounds of piano filled the air, and more memories—bliss, and actual happiness— came rushing back to Simon, and he smiled sadly as they disappeared as quickly as they came. 

Entering, Simon didn’t bother knocking, knowing his presence was already known. 

The beautiful melodies stopped, but the piano was faced away from the door, hiding the figure’s face from Simon. “What are you doing here?” he asked. The voice sounded worn out and so tired, Simon nearly broke that instant. 

“You carried me out of the battle,” Simon said. 

Silence. 

Simon took a step forward. “You saved me,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. There was a question in his voice, not whether or not it was true, but why? 

“I’ll always save you. You should know that by now.” 

“Raph, I—” 

“We’re on opposite sides Simon,” Raphael said tiredly, cutting him off. 

“We don’t have to be,” Simon said. 

There was a brief moment of silence, for a second, a brief, beautiful second, Simon thought maybe they wouldn’t have to fight anymore, and then— 

“Get out of here and back to your Shadowhunters.” 

“No,” Simon said without hesitation. 

Without responding, Raphael started to play the piano again, and Simon had had enough. Storming forward, he grabbed Raphael, and pulled him up, finally face to face with him.“Look at me!” Simon shouted. 

Raphael looked up at Simon, and in an instant, his anger cooled. 

There were bloody streaks down his face, and his eyes pooled with even more blood. “We’re on opposite sides Simon,” Raphael said, his voice breaking, not bothering trying to hide behind his usual sarcasm. 

“I know,” Simon said, resting his forehead on Raphael’s. “But...what about us?” 

All of a sudden, Simon’s phone started vibrating and ringing in his pocket. He reached into his back pocket, trying to silence it, but Raphael stepped back, and shook his head. “Go ahead. Answer it.” 

Sighing, Simon brought the phone to his ear. “What is it?” 

“There’s an emergency!” Clary shouted. The line was full of static and Simon could barely hear her.“Demon attack...ambush….help…” The line went dead,and Simon slipped the phone back into his pocket. 

Raphael stared him, something in his eyes Simon couldn’t place. “I have to go,” he mumbled. “It’s an emergency.” 

“I heard,” Raphael said. He tried to mask the pain in his voice, but Simon knew him better than anyone. 

“Raphael—” 

Surging forward, Raphael grabbed Simon and pulled him into a deep kiss. More than passion, it was full of longing and absolute pain. He wrapped his arms around Raphael, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Simon just wanted to lose himself in the kiss, and it was suddenly over as quickly as it started. “Go,” Raphael whispered, his face inches from Simon’s. 

Eyes glittering with bloody tears, Simon quietly nodded. Untangling himself from Raphael, Simon slowly took a few steps back, examining his angel. 

His messy black hair, full of curls. 

His suit, impeccable as usual. 

But most importantly, what struck Simon was his eyes. The way they followed Simon, subtle to anyone else. The way they hid so much so much pain, but express so much love. 

Forcing himself to turn, Simon walked towards the door. Turning the doorknob, he forced himself to not look back at Raphael. 

As and as he walked out, suddenly, a voice called out to him. 

“Wars don’t last forever Simon. And we’ve got eternity.”


End file.
